History of Cole (Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu)
History Wasted True Potential Cole is seen trying to beat Zane's high score in a video game called Lava Zombies. He successfully beats his high score, and after the accomplishment, the Ninja decide to relax in a hot tub. They are interrupted by Wu who demands an emergency meeting back at the Monastery. When the Ninja arrive, Wu challenges them to a test to see if they are in shape. Once the chicken was released, it attacks the Ninja using its lighting power. The Ninja were able to trap the chicken, but Wu warned them of upcoming plans to prove their courage. During the night, Cole is seen trying to get cake from the fridge only for it to be the chicken that electrifies him. He tries again, but falls through a trapdoor. After the Ninja get humiliated by Wu, they ask if there are other ways for them to prove their courage and Wu allows the Ninja to fight their master. However, due to the lack of training, the Ninja failed. The chicken was once again released to attack the Ninja as punishment. Questing for Quests After Wu refused to tell the Ninja what quest to do, the Ninja end up in a hot tub. They think about what villain they should battle. Cole suggest Ultra Violet and Pythor but when Zane mentions effort to find them, he waves the thought away. They eventually thought to help the police catch criminals. Cole is also seen with the other Ninja going around town trying to solve mysteries and crimes instead of the police but is disappointed to find nothing. They eventually all return to the monastery to hear about a pyramid in a far off desert in Ninjago that Clutch Powers is reluctant to explore and soon venture to go there and look for a quest. A Rocky Start The Ninja rush around the Monastery, packing to prepare for their quest. Cole brings his favorite guzzler on the quest and the Ninja are about to set off, but P.I.X.A.L. introduces the Ninja to the Samurai X Cave 2.0. Cole receives a new bike while Kai gets the Katana 4x4 and the other Ninja ride the Land Bounty. The quickly set off, forgetting their luggage. In the vehicles, while Zane informs the Ninja about Beohernie, Cole discovered an oasis to stop and have lunch. Zane continues talking about the desert and Cole left to get food, when it was swallowed into the ground. The Ninja rush to their vehicles. Cole trips and loses his guzzler. He rushes onto his bike but, Beohernie grabs the Bounty with his mouth. Cole and Kai distract Beohernie, but he follows them instead. The ninja drive to a rock but are stuck there. The Belly of the Beast Cole and the others are trapped while Zane attempts to repair the Land Bounty, but it will be impossible to escape without the component the beetle ate. That night, Cole hears Zane says that the Bounty is useless without the component, and the only way to retrieve it is to go to the belly of the beast itself. He then gets the idea that one of them has to be strapped to a rope and sent into the stomach of the beetle. They play a rock-paper-clamp tournament in order to decide who goes in, and Zane ends up being the winner. The next morning, Zane goes on the sand and is consumed by Beohernie. When Zane notifies the Ninja that he found the component, the Ninja pull him from Beohernie, but he resists by pulling onto Cole's Dirt Bike. The force by Beohernie causes Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more bugs begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Ninja. Eventually, Kai shot fireballs at Beohernie's belly which allowed Zane to escape the belly of the beast. With the component recovered, the Ninja were to escape the rock and outrun the other scarab beetles to their next destination, the Ancient Pyramid. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja try to convince Clutch Powers to explore with them, but cannot. Clutch gets a call from the Explorers Club. His membership is about to get revoked, so he helps. The Ninja go past obstacles. Cole uses his strength to lift a column. Later on, Jay trips a cobweb and the Ninja fall into spikes Kai destroyed with his fire. They soon reach a room with a sliding puzzle on a wall. Jay and Nya accidentally freed Aspheera, by finishing the puzzle. Clutch flees, saying he will be asking for help. She steals Kai's power and traps Cole and the other Ninja after she beats them with Spinjitzu. She then gets onto the Fire Fang and explodes a part of the pyramid and sends the rock and Clutch Powers flying to Ninjago City. Ninja vs Lava Despite the rushing lava, the Ninja are able to escape their prison; however, they are still chained. When they get to the barrier, Cole uses his lava arms to lift the barrier allowing the other Ninja to pass. As Cole was lifting the rock up, Jay caught sight of lava approaching them and immediately begins running away from the lava. Not realizing they were still tied together, this caused a chain reaction, as Lloyd and Cole were pulled towards Jay causing Cole to drop the rock and nearly crushing Kai. When they reach the spikes, they find supplies from Hageman needed to ascend the slope. As they began their ascent, Cole complains about Kai's weight causing him to lose his grip and the Ninja to fall until Nya is able to grip the slope. Despite the setback, the Ninja are able to reach the top. The Ninja reach outside the pyramid, but they realize they are surrounded by lava. When all hope seemed lost, P.I.X.A.L. arrives in the ShuriCopter and saves the Ninja. After the long ride, the Ninja reach their vehicle and promise that they will be ready for Aspheera. Snaketastrophy After the Ninja save Fred Finely from the Elemental Cobra, the reporter freaks out, so Lloyd and Cole calmed him down. After Fred tells the Ninja where Aspheera is, they head off. Powerless The Ninja save the Police Commissioner and his crew from the Elemental Cobras before heading off to the Museum without Kai. Cole fights the Elemental Cobras while Lloyd fights Aspheera and ultimately losses to her. She then performs Spinjitzu against the Ninja and successfully defeats them. Aspheera then used her staff to destroy parts of the roof and cause the debris to fall on the Ninja. After that, she reawakens the Pyro Vipers still in their tombs and tells them to follow her out of the museum, and the Elemental Cobras to finish off the Ninja. Before the Elemental Cobras destroy the Ninja, Jake comes in to shield the Ninja, but Kai catches up and rescues Jake out of trouble while turning on the fire sprinklers to distract the Elemental Cobras before Zane finishes them using his ice powers. Ancient History Cole, Kai, and Jay head down the sewer to find Skales, but instead find three Hypnobrai and are taken captive. When they are taken to Skales, he is unhappy to see them although he helps them find information on Aspheera with the help of Acidicus. After finding who the "Treacherous Deceiver" is, they head back to the Monastery to tell Wu that Aspheera is out for Garmadon, but Wu tells them that she is out for him, not his brother. Never Trust a Human Cole listened to Wu give his story on how he became the "Treacherous Deceiver." Under Siege After Wu tells the story, Cole, Jay, Kai, and P.I.X.A.L. ask questions, but before Wu could answer all of them, they here noise outside and realize Aspheera is on her way. Cole asks about the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and using logic, P.I.X.A.L. thought the second scroll would be with an archeologist, so he contacts Lloyd, Zane, and Nya to find Clutch Powers. P.I.X.A.L. activates the defensive systems for the Monastery, but Aspheera banishes them and the Fire Fang obliterates the door causing them to retreat to the Underground Base. When they realize they cannot escape, Kai blames Wu for their troubles, and Cole tries to comfort him, but he walks away. Cole then explains to Wu about Aspheera stealing Kai's power and feeling useless to the team. When the Pyro Vipers find out their secret hideout, Wu believes he should face them alone, but Kai apologies to Wu and promises they will face Aspheera as a team. The Explorers Club Still inside the Underground Base, Cole remarks on Aspheera's anger as she slamming Elemental Cobras to the door. Cole then comforts Wu saying Lloyd, Nya, and Zane will find the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Vengeance is Mine! The Pyro Vipers break the door to the Underground Base, but they are unable to find Wu until Jays gives their hideout by sneezing. Before Aspheera could do any harm, P.I.X.A.L. uses the Titan Mech to defend the Ninja and Wu. Despite this, Aspheera is able to hold her ground and holds the Ninja hostage until Lloyd, Nya, and Zane arrive with the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle ensues with Cole having the chance to possess the Scroll when it falls into his hands. Eventually, Zane gets the Scroll and freezes the Pyro Vipers. Before Zane gave back the Scroll to Wu, Aspheera's arm manages to get free and she attempts to zap Wu, but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit and be seemingly destroyed. A Cold Goodbye The Ninja come running in after P.I.X.A.L. has a nightmare of losing Zane. Wu then tells the Ninja that Zane is alive; however, Wu won't let the Ninja come since its location is remote. Despite this, Lloyd steals the Traveler's Tea, and the Ninja head to the Underground Base where they spot Wu holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle occurs as both sides were fighting for the Traveler's Tea. This gave the Ninja no choice, but to tie Wu up and place a mouthpiece over him. In the end, the Ninja headed inside the Land Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. stood outside and zapped the vehicle into the Never-Realm. The Never-Realm The Land Bounty lands on the edge of a cliff forcing the Ninja to evacuate and during the process, Cole loses the Traveler's Tea. This causes an argument with Jay before Lloyd breaks up the fight and suggests they head down the mountain to avoid freezing. After hiking through frigid temperatures, the Ninja finally make it to a forest where it’s still cold. In addition, the Ninja face danger when they are approached by wolves. The Ninja flee from the danger, but Lloyd runs into a tree giving a chance for the wolves to attack but in spite of that, the wolves head off somewhere else. What the Ninja don’t realize is that one of the wolves is frozen on a tree. Following the unusual sight of wolves running away, the Ninja stumble upon some people who are also frozen. Nya is able to sense one of the victims realizing they have a heartbeat and are still alive, but Nya also gets a signal on the Titan Mech. Before they sought out to find the Mech, Jay believed they should help the people, but Lloyd and Nya stand their ground saying they should get more information before assisting the people. After following the bleak signal for some time, the Ninja run into the wolves again, but this time they fight. They are able to hold their ground for some time until three mysterious people shoot arrows at the wolves causing them to run away. The Ninja follow the people to a nearby village where they are greeted by Sorla. After both sides give their introductions, Sorla throws a potion into the hearth fire, and they are able to find Zane's location which is the Ice Emperor's Castle. Sorla tells them that Zane was most likely taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is "lost." However, Lloyd believes Zane is strong and they will still come for him despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get the Ninja. Fire Maker When Sorla states that they must protect the Fire, Cole helps the villagers build a fortress in order to defend themselves against the Blizzard Samurai. During the battle, Kai was hit by one of the Blizzard Samurai and he attempts to destroy him, but Lloyd defends his fellow Ninja before Cole uses his Earth Punch to send him flying. However, the soldier doesn't give up and pursues the house with fire and ultimately takes it out. The Blizzard Samurai then retreat after taking out the Fire. The villagers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blames himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the villagers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success. An Unlikely Ally While repairing the village, Jay complains how cold it is and Cole wonders why Nya's powers won't work. He then says she would be more helpful if she could control the snow and ice, but she got upset and threw a snowball at him. Later, they see Kai boasting about his Fire powers and Nya heads over to reprimand him. Later while Lloyd and Nya talk, Cole swings Kai and Jay on the hammock, only to push so hard, it spins, sending Jay flying into a tree, kicking Cole in the progress. They eventually watch Lloyd head off to the Castle of Ice alone while the rest of the Ninja are tasked with protecting the Great Lake. The Absolute Worst In Fugi-Dove's story, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole failed to stop him from stealing when he punched holes in their hang gliders with his feathers. The Message Cole tried to keep the children entertained by telling them a story about how Aspheera trapped Zane in the Never-Realm. When they ran away, he tried to calm them by saying he drew the characters, but failed. Kai and Nya questioned if that story is appropriate for them, and he claimed it is. Meanwhile, Uthaug runs up to show the village he found a piece of Lloyd's gi and there were signs of a fight and avalanche. The villagers and Ninja are concerned and hoped he is safe. The Traveler's Tree Cole experiences a nightmare where the Ninja force him to get the Traveler's Tea before the Land Bounty goes over. When he wakes up, he believes that it was actually true, and chastises Jay and Kai before leaving their hut. Upon disturbing Nya's lesson, he realises it, and leaves. He later comforts a young boy, who had lost a ball before teaching him to make one out of snow. When he told him about losing the tea, the boy tells Cole to go to the Traveler's Tree, and he does so. During his exploration, he rescues Boma and Uthaug, who try to stop him from reaching the tree, but he goes regardless. When he finds a dead tree in the middle of a snowstorm, he assumed it was the tree before walking along a snowy bridge that was about to give away before something grabs him. Krag's Lament The being that grabbed him was a beast called Krag, whom he fights before it knocks him unconscious, and takes him to his cave. Upon regaining consciousness, he fights Krag, immediately trapping him underneath some icy pillars. As he prepared to escape, he finds bunk beds and graves. Realizing Krag was last of kind, Cole heads back before making him his friend. He explained he is looking for the Traveler's Tree, and Krag brought him there. When they came back, they were ambushed by Nya and Jay. Cole eventually told them they're friends and introduced each other. Cole then allows Krag come along with them down the mountain. My Enemy, My Friend As the group head back to the village, they spot the dragon Boreal fly by and are prompted by Krag to hide for cover. The Ninja realize Boreal was heading to the village and arrive to find all of its people frozen. They find Kai lamenting over his failure. With no choice left, they decide to find the Land Bounty and use it to distract the Ice Emperor. A Fragile Hope Cole, Krag, and the rest of the Ninja are searching for the Land Bounty when they are chased by wolves. Cole eventually spots the Land Bounty and they rush to safety with the vehicle. They are able to scare off the wolves for a while, giving them time to fix up the Bounty. Later on, while Cole and Krag are removing snow around the Bounty, he considers giving up since Nya was still trying to fix the Bounty and believes it is a goner. Before he could give further thought, the wolves return and Cole runs back to warn the others. He, Krag, and Jay hold off the wolves and Nya is able to start up the Bounty. They jump in and head for the Ice Emperor's castle. Once and for All As Jay and Krag were playing games, Cole was begged by Jay to help him on playing his turn but Cole reminds him of what making Krag would bring. Very soon, Kai tells that they are approaching the Ice Emperor's Castle. After everyone buckles up, Cole tells Krag to buckle in and threatens to take away his gaming rights, something the latter complies with. Soon Nya alerts the team that something big is approaching the Land Bounty, Cole and the others are warned that is Boreal. Despite resistance from Kai, Boreal eventually seizes the cannon and destroys it. Cole is worried when Nya eventually stuns Boreal for a good amount of time while the Ninja and Krag get their emotions back together. Awakenings After managing to incapacitate the beast, they discover it was made of Ice and Nya tells them that the Ice Emperor could only be Zane, something that shocked Cole and the others. After doubts were raised, Cole realized Nya was right due to the corruptive power of the scroll that Zane still had. The Ninja decided to warn Lloyd but Boreal regain strength and attacked, as they lost the bounty in the process. Cole and Krag were left to watch as the dragon kept attacking, until Kai regained his full power of Fire and destroyed the dragon, allowing them to progress. After Zane destroyed his scepter and returned the realm to normal, Cole and the other ninja soon arrive to the throne and see Zane back to his old self and the latter greets them with a hug. Sometime later Grimfax took back power and he along with the Formlings came to the mutual decision to banish Vex to the outskirts of the never realm for his crimes. Cole return to the Great Lake with his friends and learn there was no way to return to Ninjago until Cole finds away and a portal is open. As his friends go through, Cole took the time to bid farewell to Krag who hugged him tightly, as Cole wished him luck and left. Category:History Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu